This relates to a communications device operative to discreetly perform hands-free communications operations.
While one clear advantage of communications devices, and in particular of portable communications devices is that users of such devices may be always or nearly always accessible, users may sometimes find themselves in situations where receiving a communications request is not advisable. For example, a user may be in an important business meeting during which receiving communications requests may be seen as disruptive or even rude. As another example, a user may be driving an automobile or motorcycle, during which incoming communications requests may be distracting and even dangerous.
To limit the disruption caused by incoming communications requests during such times, the user may turn off the communications device, or disable one or more notifications of the communications device (e.g., turn the ringer off). While such solutions may reduce disruptions, they may also cause the user to miss communications requests that the user does not want to miss, despite the user's current situation (e.g., a call from a supervisor or spouse).
Furthermore, even if the user were to accept a communications request during a meeting, the user would still need to tell the other party to hold while the user steps out, or leave the other party hanging after picking up as the user steps out. Such approaches may cause either those with whom the user is meeting to feel disrespected as the user ignores them to speak with the other party, or may leave the other party frustrated, believing that the communications operation failed.